Achievements
This is a page were you can make your own, custom Achievements. Achievements can both be from Vanilla Terraria or from your own ideas. All achievements need a name and a description. Achievements * Slayer of the Earth - Defeat Earth Lord, the eerie, deathly, earthen father of Moon Lord. * Bon Appetit! - Consume every food item in the game * Copper Crusader - Mine 500 copper ore * Not Dead Yet - ''Survive a Poison Apple * ''Suicide Mission - ''Die 10,000 times * ''Wheee! - Fall to the bottom of the world through unstable blocks in a Rift *''Enter, Tartarus!''- Enter Tartarus (World). *''Cured ''- Kill Patient Zero. *''What Happened In Here?''- Visit the Poyoland for the first time *''Mirror, Mirror''- Use a Magic Mirror or an Ice Mirror. *''A Steely End''- Kill the Wall of Steel. * "Fishy Explorer"- Obtain the Reaver Shark, Sawtooth shark, Swordfish, Purple Clubberfish and Sharkron balloon. *''All's Fair in Love and War''-Use a Flag and activate War Mode. *''Void Master''- Kill the Pit King. *''Enter the Fog''- Enter The Swamp. *''-Void Breaker''- Craft a Void Pickaxe out of the Deepest Metals in the world. *''Falling Forever''- Fall into one of The Voids bottomless pits. *''Juggling Expert''- Have your hotbar full of nine different types of Throwing Weapons. *''Nyan! ''- Obtain Meowmere. *''Glutinous Festival''- Defeat the Harvest Moon for the first time. *''Final Rainbow''- Obtain the Last Prism, the ancient rainbow blaster. *''Too Much Shiny!''- Mine one of the three mysterious ores that spawn in War Mode. * Full Collection- Acquire all the collecters items from a Collecter's crate. *''Waging War''- Kill a War Mode Boss. *''Weirdness Exterminator! ''-/Beat the Gravitational Anomaly event without dying. *''How Does It Work? ''- Acquire S.D.M.G. *''Anti-Gravity''- Defeat Gravitron. *''Man Mode!''- obtain the Minigun. *''Shroom Master''- craft all the items that can be made with Glowing Mushrooms. *''Jawbreaker''- Defeat The World Swallower, the all consuming mouth of The Swamp. *''Immortal''- Defeat every boss in Hardcore. *''Markiplier's Son!''- Use a Green Marker for the first time. *''Cool in Black''- Kill 50 Enemies using The Blackblade *''There is something thin''- Kill Crim *''Traitor''- Murder a Town NPC. *''Mix, Mash, 'n' Match''- Obtain a Vortex Mixer and an Autohammer. *''Memed''- Kill Mr. Skeltal. *''Hacker''- Kill the Firewall *''Electropulse Readings Negative''-/Kill Electrodynamics *''Your Special!''- Use a Specialty Move *''Velocitas Eradico''- Equip a full set of Kineticite Armor *''I Lava You''- Kill a Flow for the first time. *''Ore Collector''- Collect every type of War Mode ore. *''Ghost Buster''- Defeat the six ancient spirits of Terraria. *''Tree Killer''- Defeat Treeokin in battle *''Dragonologist''- defeat the Ghost Drake *''You're Crazy!''- Summon the Elder God *''Terra Mayhem''- kill 150 enemies with the Terra Blade. *''Demonic Combo''- craft a Night's Edge *''Eye Doctor''- Kill the Eye of Cthulhu, the Twins, a demon eye, and Eyezor. *''This looks scary''- Enter the crimson/corruption. *''This will be useful''- Obtain a 100+ damage weapon for the first time *''Overpowered''- Make a True Excalibur or True Night's Edge. *''Expert Worm Slayer''- Defeat the Destroyer of Worlds. *''Save the Forest!''- Use green solution on the crimson/corruption *''Homicidal Maniac''- Kill a Psycho. *''Slimeslayer''- Defeat 10,000 slimes (any kind, but King Slime doesn't count) *''Befriender''- Use a minion staff. *''Plague of moths''- Kill a Mothron. *''I've heard of this in tales...''- Enter R'yleh *''Slimey Victory''- Defeat the Slime Rain(Modified) *''It's Crush Hour''- Kill over 300 enemies with a hammer/hamaxe. *''I though it was an Aprils Fools!''- Defeat the Aquarian Horde. *''It was already hard enough! ''- Kill Flying Shark 2.0 and unleash the Mechanical Mayhem. *''What is it wyverns?''- Kill a wyvern for the first time. *''Hello darkness, my old friend''-Defeat the Dreadmaster for the first time *''Bloody Bloodthirst''- Get inflicted with Blood Thirst for the first time. *''Purity's protector'' - Defeat the Eater of Purity *''The desert dune'' - Defeat the Giant Splicer *''Dark, darker, yet darker'' - Defeat the Shadow Player *''An dog's problem'' - Defeat Cerberpus *''Headache'' - Defeat The Mastermind *''Stopping this nightmare'' - Defeat the Eye of Nightmare *''What an chaotic world...'' - Defeat the Guardian of Chaos *''Blazing queens'' - Defeat Cinadron, Keeper of Underworld *''Metal fish in the sea'' - Defeat Fishtron Prime *''Disturbing the Peace ''- Defeat The Peacekeeper. *''Double headache'' - Defeat the Brain Twins *''Ocean's Judgement'' - Defeat Khinsin, Ocean Lord *''This tiara looks familiar - Equip the Moon Tiara Boomerang *''It's the end... or is it? - ''Defeat the Lord of Shadows, Abbadon. *An g''od's end - ''Defeat the Bedravin, the God of Darkness and recieve the Godly Trophy *''I am outta here - ''Jump from a high place and die. *''Warm Blood-''Defeat Pavain *''Major League Fishing - ''Finish 420 quests for the Angler *Cat Scrach Fever-Defeat the Flying Cat *''How Dare You-''Kill Santa *''No way, i can't dig this! ''- Try to mine an ore with an weaker pickaxe as the ore needs. *2spooky4me - Defeat The Crypt Lord For the First Time *Royal Gel - Defeat the Slime Lord *There is still something to do - Use the Godly Trophy and get the Ancient Medallion. *Forgotten death - Defeat the Ancients *Bulb on sword - get the Plantestroyer , the sword of the deadliest flower in the jungle *''I didn't know this even existed until now - Obtain Binoculars from the Eye of Cthulhu. *''When Robots fly...'' Defeat Robot Madness, evil terrorist organization which intends to destroy the Earth. *''Do not take my money'' Found Criminal. *''The zombie on your lawn ''- Survive Zombie Awareness Night *''Genocidal'' -Slay 1000 of a monster *''Saver of Reality'' - Defeat the Black Hole (boss), a collector of the stars during the dark. *''Guardian of Reality'' - Defeat the Black Hole (boss) 5 times. *''A True Pacifist'' - Enable War Mode without killing more than 100 monsters on purpose. *''Neutral Guy'' - Enable War Mode with killing more then 100 monsters on purpose, but at least 10 are not. *''Genocide Is My Middle Name'' - Kill all monsters and enable War Mode. *''Extra Kills'' - Have Genocide Is My Middle Name requirements and defeat all pre-hardmode bosses. *''Lots of Death'' - Have Extra Kills requirements and defeat all hardmode bosses. *''Cleansed the World with Genocide'' - Defeat EVERY BOSS AND MONSTER. This includes War Mode. *''Time is warping - Defeat The Never Ending Eye. *''Adapt to Survive - Kill The Adaptor. *''The Cake is a Lie'' - Consume a Chocolate Cake. *Back For Revenge - Beet all the bosses in The Fallen Ones Event Trivia * The achievement Slayer of the Earth ''is a reference to the name of the crossword tracker "Slayer of the Minotaur". *The achievement ''Mirror, Mirror is a reference to the fairy tale Snow White. *The achievement Dark, darker, yet darker ''is an reference to the Undertale Gaster's Theme Remix with the same name. *The achievement ''All's Fair in Love and War is a reference to the famous quote said by John Lyly. *The achievement Nyan! is a reference to the famous video and browser game, Nyan Cat, which stars a cat with the body of a pop-tart. *The achievement Electropulse Readings Negative is a reference to Transformers. *Velocitas Eradico is Latin for "I, who am speed, eradicate," the motto for a new US Navy railgun program. *The achievement I have a bad feeling about this... is a reference to clone troopers from Star Wars the Clone Wars. *The achievement Hey, lil' friend! is a reference to the crazy squid from Beached Az. *The achievement I though it was an Aprils Fools! ''is a reference to Aquarian Horde,Aprils Fools joke by Relogic, *The achievement What is it wyverns is a reference to the Skyrim quote what is it dragons. *The achievement ''I am outta here ''is a reference to the 3 minute easter egg of Sonic CD. *The achievement ''Major League Fishing ''is a reference to MLG - Major League Gaming. The requirement for the achievement (420 quests) is also a reference to how people associate 420 with being MLG. *''Cat Scratch Fever ''is a direct reference to the song *No way, i can't dig this is an reference to Doctor Eggman's Quote in Sonic Adventure "No way, I can't believe this!" *2spooky4me Is a reference to the spooky scary skeleton meme. *The Achievement ''That ''Zombie on your lawn ''is a reference to Plants Vs Zombies Category:Vanilla Terraria Category:Gameplay Category:Community Ideas Category:Progression